


If Only

by Cloud889



Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, S05E13 - Bones to Pick, Spoilers, The Last Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud889/pseuds/Cloud889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boris and Hank couldn’t say what they really wanted to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

**Boris**

_“This would be different from our arrangement up till now.”_

It’s what I wanted from the beginning.

_“In what way?”_

I don’t want to share you anymore; in more ways than one.

_“At this point I’m not interested in sharing you anymore. I would need a full commitment.”_

I want to be the sole person who commands your full attention.

_“Any idea when you’d be back”_

I’ll have you with me forever if I can.

_“Maybe next summer, maybe not”_

_“How long till we leave”_

Leaving right away won’t be soon enough.

_“How fast can you pack?”_

I can’t wait for you to be with me.

_“I always traveled light”_

***

If only he could say what he really wanted to say.

 

**Hank**

_“This would be different from our arrangement up till now.”_

It can’t never be what I really want.

_“In what way?”_

_“At this point I’m not interested in sharing you anymore. I would need a full commitment.”_

I can’t change who I am. I can’t belong to one person. But I need a break.

_“Any idea when you’d be back”_

_“Maybe next summer, maybe not”_

One year with you would be an indulgence I never dreamed of.

_“How long till we leave”_

_“How fast can you pack?”_

I have all what I need being with you.

_“I always traveled light”_

***

If only he could say what he really wanted to say.


End file.
